THE CHRONCALS OF JOLT KETCHUM
by deathsia
Summary: This mini-series is based off of and directly connected to"JOLT AND ASHLEY'S FORBIDDEN LOVE"and is my first attempt at making stories connect between characters while their paths still remain separate.
1. THE ADVENTURE BEGINS

**AUTHORS NOTES: This is my first ever attempt at making stories with characters while their paths are sperate are still connected to one another. I will be working on"THE CHRONICALS OF ASHLEY KETCHUM" soon enough...so make sure you pay attention in my stories and you might notice certain sitches seem the same but from the character's point of view are different....i hope you enjoy this series! i will start on it soon. also i should note this series is drectly linked to "JOLT AND ASHLEY'S FORBIDDEN LOVE" and it's simply a mini-series i am making...once i am done with each mini-series they will both connect directly back to Jolt and Ashley's Forbidden love. i will still be writting Chapters for that fic as well..so as you can probly guess...i got my work cut out for me..no gureentees of how long between each update but i hope you enjoy both of these mini-series as i do...i sometimes amaze myself with the idea that come to mind in my fics...good gravy...lol**

**THE CHRONICALS OF JOLT KETCHUM**

**THE QUEST BEGINS**

Jolt walked for what seemed like ages until he came a crossed new bark town."First thing I need to do is figure out if anyone in town knows where Chris is." Jolt thought to himself as he stepped foot into town.

The town looked completely unchanged despite what had happened here which struck Jolt as an odd thing. Everyone seemed to not notice him as he walked past. Finally Jolt walked up to someone and asked."Excuse me sir..." Jolt said but the man gave one glance at him and looked as if he had seen a ghost and began to walk away rather quickly."What the hell? Why would everyone act as if I'm some sort of...." then it hit him."Freak......." Jolt thought to himself and balled up his paw in anger.

Jolt then walked to the local Pokemart and saw the clerk smiling as he handed a young women her groceries."I know him. That's Eric. He was good friends with dad." Jolt thought remembering the times when he came here with his father to get food and stuff when he was younger.

Jolt walked up to the counter and smiled"Hi Eric, how are you?" Jolt asked nicely. Eric turned around and smiled at first then frowned as he took a piece of paper of his jacket and slid it to Jolt."I'm sorry sir but you're going to have to leave." Eric said urging Jolt to take the piece of paper.

Jolt gave a confused look at first but soon got the hint and took the paper then left."Something is not right here!" Jolt thought in a panicked tone as he opened the note and began to read:

I prey you get this letter Jolt, but chances are I'll be dead before I have the chance to give it to you.

Shorty after your Family's death, a man came to me and every business owner in town with a freakish looking thing that looked like a mutated Gengar. He told me to tell him if you were to visit to inform him immediately. I later received a letter in my mail box as did everyone in town that if we were to see you to treat you as if you didn't exist or we would be killed on the spot.

The entire town lives in fear of this man and I suspect this town isn't the only one affected by him. Nurse Joy said a few days ago that she hasn't been able to talk to her cousin in Goldenrod city at all when she used to be able to everyday because this man told her to not communicate outside of town.

We don't know who this man is..but we suspect he is from team rocket.

Please Jolt...i ask you as a good friend of your father's....help us!

Jolt finished reading the letter and balled it up."Chris......" Was all Jolt could say as he looked around town.

Jolt then walked down the street looking around for anyone who stood out to him as a possible Gengar posing as a human."Damn it! It could be anyone! There's got to be a way to weed out who's the fake." Jolt thought balling up a fist.

Jolt walked to the Pokemon center and walked past a brown furred Pokemon just as he walked in and did a double take."Ashley?" Jolt thought but before he could get a better look the door had closed.

Jolt walked up to the counter cautiously."Hello Nurse Joy, how are you?" Jolt asked politely.

Nurse Joy looked up at Jolt and gave a forced smile."Welcome to the Pokemon center. How can I help you today?" She said in a scripted tone.

Jolt realized that she could not say anything out here and went along with it."Ya..i need a check-up..can you take me to the back." Jolt said in a polite tone.

"Of course, this way." Nurse Joy said as she began to the door and opened it and walked through it followed by Jolt.

As they walked back to the rooms Chancey made their way back and forth treating patents and such.

They then entered the room and Nurse Joy closed the door."Now lets get this check up going." Nurse Joy said with a fixed smile.

Jolt whirled Nurse Joy around and looked into her eyes"Cut the Bulshit Joy and tell me what's going on here!" Jolt said in a angry whisper.

Nurse Joys fixed smiling face faded away revealed a terrified one as tears swelled in her eyes."Oh god...it horrifying...these freakish Gengar looking things killed five of my Chancey right in front of my eyes and told me I would be next if I didn't follow their orders. I'm so scared because I don't know if any of my Chancey could be one of them or even anyone else..." Nurse Joy said just before a knock on their door came.

Nurse Joy Opened it to see a Chancey walk in pushing a cart full of medical suplies."I didn't ask for this." Nurse Joy said in confused tone which sent up a red flag for Jolt who pushed Nurse joy out the door just in time before a claw way jabbed in her direction.

"I should have known...NURSE JOY RUN FOR IT!" Jolt Yelled to her as the Chancey changed to reveal a Gengar looking figure of a Chancey. A few moments later a blood curding scream came from down the hall and seemed to be cut off half way through.

Jolt Dodged a claw being thrown at him to run into a the hall to see two other Chancey looking Gengar with two claws jabbed through Nurse Joy chest poking out of her back."DAMN IT, NO!" Jolt said aloud as the Two Gengar threw her to the side causing Nurse Joys body to slam against the wall and fall to the floor lifelessly.

Jolt jumped back a few feet Dodging yet another claw from the Gengar in the medical room. Jolt looked on as the three Gengar walked beside each other and grinned at Jolt Evilly."This area is too crowded...let take this outside!" Jolt said as he placed both paws on each cheek"FLASH!" Jolt yelled causing a extremely bright sparks to emit from his cheeks blinding the Gengar in the hallway. Jolt then jumped over the Gengar and ran out the Hallway door to see people still in there.

"Everyone out! Gengar are attacking the Pokemon center! If you value your lives...GET OUT NOW!" Jolt yelled causing the crowd to scream and yell as they flooded out the front doors.

Jolt heard the doors behind him get torn apart as two of the Gengar stumbled through still partially blinded by his Flash attack."Where's the third one? Jolt thought curiously but then heard a commotion going on in the back.

"Damn I can't get back there....I'll take these two outside and deal with the third one later!" Jolt said as he ran out the front doors dodging Claws which while inaccurate due to their blindness were becoming more accurate with each throw.

"The blindness is wearing off...damn." Jolt thought as he stood in the middle of the street as the Gengar ripped the doors off their hinges and walked out looking very pissed.

"What are you doing here and what is Chris planning?!" Jolt yelled at the Gengar striking a fighting stance.

"Like we'd ever tell you that...heheh" One of the Gengar said with an evil grin causing Jolt to ball up a paw in frustration.

"Fine....I'LL BEAT IT OUT OF YOU!" Jolt said as he charged at the Gengar with a thunderpunch which the Gengar stopped with his paw meanwhile the other extended a claw out and swung at Jolt with it which he jumped out of the way and landed behind the Gengar and knocked it into he air.

"ONE!" Jolt yelled as he Jumped in the air appeared above the Gengar preparing his next strike when the Gengar grabbed him by the tail midair and threw him towards the ground where the second Gengar was waiting. The Gengar Jumped Up and roundhouse kicked Jolt in the middle of his fall sending him flying into the street skidding on it for a few moments till his head hit a fire hydrant knocking it off causing water to spray out everywhere from where it stood. Jolt Finally skidded to a halt about fifty feet away from where the Gengar had kicked him and stood up wearily with his fur completely soaked in water.

The Gengar walked towards him slowly smiling evilly as they walked passed the broken fire hydrant which soaked them in water as well."You think that little combo of yours will work on us again...think again!" One of the Gengar said giving a brief glare as he said this then resumed its evil grin.

Suddenly without warning the third Gengar came flying out of the front doors of the Pokemon center with one of it's own claws jabbed through its skull followed by a brown furred Pokemon which Jolt could not make out due to the broken fire hydrant right in front of him spraying out water like mad. The brown furred Pokemon seemed to be looking back at Jolt but shortly after ran off in the direction of the towns boarders and faded out of sight.

"It can't be her.....can it?" Jolt thought but his attention was soon reverted back to the situation at hand as the Gengar threw their claws at him.

Just then a voice echoed in his head that was not his own."Water conducts electricity....." The voice echoed by faded as quickly as it came. These words gave Jolt the information he needed."Oh course! Time to fry this fuckers!" Jolt said as large sparks began to emit from his cheeks.

The Gengar looked in curiosity and laughed."A measly thunderbolt won't kill us you naive little Chu!" The Gengar said with a evil grin.

"Not alone maybe..but look at yourselves...your completely soaked in water! So here's your first and last science lesson!" Jolt said as he jumped in the air large sparks still emitting from his cheeks."WATER CONDUCTS ELECTRICITY!!!!" Jolt yelled and launched a Thunder attack on both of the Gengar.

The Gengar both jumped out of the way as the attack hit the ground and laughed while they were midair still only to look at Jolt who was still smiling as he continued launching his attack. No sooner Both Gengar landed they were engulfed in a surge of electricity."AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Both Gengar screamed momentarily before they were reduced to ash on the ground.

Jolt landed on the ground and crossed his arms as the wind blew causing the excess fur on his head to blow in the direction the wind blew as it dried it slowly."Just who was that voice? I've never heard it before." Jolt thought as he stood there for a few moments more till he finally walked down the street only be applauded and praised by everyone he came a crossed.

"Thank you so much Jolt! You saved us! Those Gengar held us in fear! I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say we are sorry for treating you the way we did!" The man said shaking Jolts paw.

"Can you tell me where I can find Chris?" Jolt asked the man.

"I'm afraid I don't know, but I'm willing to bet if you go to Violet city I'm sure you'll find answers there!" The man said with a smile.

"Thank you...I must be going now...when I come back I promise that Chris will be dead and we can live our lives in peace!" Jolt said in a brave tone and ran off in the direction of Violet city....


	2. OLD FRIEND OR NEW FOE?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ok all this the last chapter in my mini-series for Jolt..i orginally did not wan to cut it this short but i have plans to conect JOLT AND ASHLEY'S FORBIDDEN LOVE to PUL 3 with a suprising twist!..so after i complete the final chapter for THE CHRONICALS OF ASHLEY KETCHUM and a chapter detailing what Rachel and Meo were up to in their absence i will move ths story back to JOLT AND ASHLEY'S FORBIDDEN LOVE. after i am done with this i am going to start on PUL 3 again! so i hope you enoy this chapter! and now....THE FINAL CHAPTER IN THIS MINI-SERIES! OLD FRIEND OR NEW FOE? ENJOY!**

**OLD FRIEND....OR NEW FOE?**

Jolt ran as fast as he possibly could through the forest trying to make his way to Violet city and find out anything he could. As he neared a clearing he stopped and looked around."What happened here?" Jolt thought to himself as he looked on at the charred landscape and sniffed the air around him.

"That scent.....there's no mistaking it! It's Ashley's!" Jolt thought and gave a panicked look around for any sign of her."I told her not to follow me! Damn it..she's so headstrong at times...she needs to learn to listen to me..she not strong enough to fight these things!" Jolt thought to himself balling up a paw in frustration.

Jolt then heard a rustling sound from behind him and turned a one-eighty degree turn to face whatever it was..."Show yourself!" Jolt yelled sparks emitting from his cheeks as he struck a fighting stance in preparation of whatever was near him. Nothing on earth could prepare Jolt for what he saw as the figure came through the bushes.

"M-mom....it can't be...your dead!" Jolt said in shock as a Pikachu walked through the bushes looking exactly like Julian.

"Julian? My name is Jessica. And did you just call me mom?" Jessica said in a curious tone looking at the 4 foot tall Pikachu in sheer amazement.

"I'm sorry...but you looked just like my mother...Julian Ketchum....sorry for the mix-up." Jolt said as a depressing guilt began to swell within for believing for a brief moment that was in fact his mother.

Jessica went wide eyed at the remark of the last name."Ketchum...you mean your the son of Ash's Pikachu?" Jessica said astonished.

"Of Ash and Julian actually." Jolt said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well I'll be damned...I'm not sure how that's possible..but then again being her clone and all I suppose with her abilities it's no surprise." Jessica said with a smile which left Jolt looking VERY confused.

"Oh? She never told you what happened with Mewtwo and the clones?" Jessica asked curiously.

"She told us a lot but she never told me she herself was cloned." Jolt said as he sat down on the grass and crossed his legs."So you have all her abilities too?" Jolt asked curiously.

Jessica nodded head."ya...let me tell what happened the second time we met." Jessica said and began to explain what happened when Geovoni found their island and attacked."So tell me...how did she die? And what brings you out here?" Jessica asked after she finished with her story with a great deal of interest in her voice as she asked.

Jolt took a deep breath and sighed."She was murdered...as was the rest of my family except for me, our grandmother, and my sister Ashley." Jolt said in a depressed tone.

"I am on my way to kill him myself and end his reign of terror once and for all." Jolt said in a determined yet loathing tone.

"I see....well I suppose I could help you...not much for me in life anyways...what do you say?" Jessica said in a upbeat tone and extended a paw.

Jolt smiled as he stood up and bent over to shake her paw."Sure..i could use some help in getting rid of him once and for all." Jolt said with a smile.

Suddenly a familiar voice echoed in Jolts head again."SHE IS NOT TO BE TRUSTED!" the voice yelled causing Jolt to grip his head in pain as it faded as quickly as it came again.

"Something wrong?" Jessica asked curiously.

"No....nothing..just a headache..." Jolt said quickly as he eyed Jessica suspiciously."That voice again...but why would it tell me that?" Jolt thought to himself curiously as he continued to look at Jessica.

"What are you staring at? I may look like your mother but that's no reason to stare at me like that...i am her clone after all..." Jessica said in an annoyed tone and began to walk towards him."Hmm..you seemed very stressed...how about I help you get rid that stress...." Jessica said in a seductive tone and gripped his sheath with her paw.

Jolt backed away almost instantly."No...i can't...." Jolt said defensively but found his will power seemingly leaving him as Jessica moved up quickly on him and began to lick his sheath.

"Oh come on now....you know you want to...." Jessica said seductively as she pushed him down to the ground.

"What's wrong with me?!I don't want her...but my body is making me do otherwise...."Jolt thought in a panicked tone as Jessica continued to lap at his sheath till his Chu cock was fully erect and got on top of him.

"Relax....your going to love this..." Jessica said as she slowly lowered her cunny onto Jolt's Chu cock giving a long moan as she did so till it was completely inside her.

Jolt could not help but moan even though he was trying frantically to get away his body wasn't listening as Jessica began to thrust him into her giving a moan each time she felt the tip of his Chu cock penetrate deep with in her.

"God...your so good....your going to make me cum faster than that female Pikachu did..." Jessica said moaning loudly as she began to speed up her rhythm of thrusting.

"W-what female...uhhh.." Jolt asked as he felt himself growing close to climax which he found unusual as he knew he could last longer than this other than the fact he still was trying to get away but his body still wouldn't respond as he tried his hardest to ignore the pleasure he was in.

"She was an odd one...uhhh...oh fuck yes!" Jessica said in a pleasurable tone"she was a brown furred Pikachu...now cum in me..." Jessica said with a grin.

"A-Ashley?!" Jolt cried out in shock as his cock exploded deep within her but Jessica wasn't finished as she continued pumping more of his seed into her.

"That...was her name....uhhh...she was good with her tongue....but she couldn't fill me like you can..." Jessica said as she continued to pump him as stream after stream shot into her to the point that with each thrust Jolt could feel his cum gushing out of her each time she thrust him into her with a soft squishing sound.

Jolt looked down to see his cock completely coated in his cum as she pulled up and then thrust him deep within her and saw more of his cum gush out and coat his fur."I can't stop cumming into her....what's wrong with me?!" Jolt thought in a panicked tone as he began to feel lightheaded.

"Oh yes...so close....i love the feeling of your cum gushing out of me.....oh fuck yes....here it comes!" Jessica said and arched herself as she climaxed and continued thrusting as her cunny squirted it's juices all over Jolt's lower regions. A few moments later she pulled up off him and posed her cunny in front of his face and thrust two digits of her paw into her moaning loudly climaxing yet again squirting her juices onto his face and chest.

"Oh god...will she stop coming on me?I don't need her cum scent all over me...Ashley will kill me!" Jolt thought panicky tone until he felt her muzzle on his cock."Oh fuck..not again......damn body....MOVE!" Jolt thought fiercely and finally made his body move but not before he came into Jessica's muzzle.

Jolt stood up abruptly and attempted to run but fell strait onto his face as his whole body felt weak."I feel so weak...." Jolt thought wearily.

"Awww...you feel weak don't you? And you broke free of my mind control...you really are a strong one Jolt...." Jessica said with a malicious grin.

"Y-you work for Chris...don't you? What did you do to me?" Jolt said weakly.

"You could say that You naive little Chu..and before you ask..no I'm not a Gengar..i really am your mother's clone...but I guess you could call me her evil twin...it's corny but I think it suits the package...heheh." Jessica said as she licked her cunny cleaning Jolt cum from within her."You really do taste good...too bad I didn't tell you that my cum is lethal to all who come in contact with it except for me." Jessica said with an evil grin.

"It's poison......" Jolt said weakly trying to move but his body had lost all it's strength.

"In a sense I guess you could call it that...it's has a paralyzing agent in it that renders the victim unable to move while the poison does it's work. It will take awhile..but even your body will succum to the poison's fatal properties...so i'll leave you to die now...course your sister broke free of my control before I climaxed so I had to thunderbolt her to ash...that's why there's a clearing here...just so you know..." Jessica said and walked off smiling.

"I must get to town....can't let her get away..." Jolt thought as he struggled to move causing his body to inch along.

"Use the chip's power...." A voice echoed in Jolt's head and faded shortly after.

"The Obedience chip has the power to make me feel no pain..but no emotion either...i need to activate only one part of it....but how?" Jolt thought in a panicked tone trying to decide what to do.

Jolt's body could move no farther as the paralyzing agent seemed to have taken full effect."I have no choice...i have to activate the chip...i know I can retain control for a short period of time...I'll deactivate it before it take complete hold over me.." Jolt thought to himself as he found himself in darkness suddenly.

Jolt stood before what looked like a evil figure of himself bound in chains."So...you've decided to let me have control have you?" The four foot tall Pikachu said maliciously.

"Only for a short time...i need to get to town...that's the only reason I am letting you have control of me...take me to town...if you don't get me to a Pokemon center soon...we both die!" Jolt said to the other Pikachu.

"Fine....I'll take us to the Pokemon center...your so weak you need the help of Joltarious...heh..pathetic..." Joltarious said maliciously.

"SHUT UP AND GET US THERE NOW!!!" Jolt yelled in a fierce tone.

"Fine then...release me and I'll save your pathetic existence." Joltarious said in calm tone with a grin.

Jolt stood there for a moment seemingly in thought."Come on..the longer you wait the shorter you have to live Jolty...heheh." Joltarious said grinning evilly.

"Fine...i release you..now gt us to the Pokemon center!" Jolt said and the Chains around Joltarious seemly faded away....

Jolt stood up in the forest and looked around for a moment."free....but if I don't get this pathetic body to a Pokemon center soon it will die..." Joltarious said and dashed at lighting fast speed towards he Pokemon center.

Joltarious arrived in the Violet city Pokemon center only fifteen minuets later.

"why should I give you control back...heheh.." Joltarious said to Jolt maliciously staring at Jolt within the darkness once again.

"Because this body is mine!" Jolt said and bound Joltarious in his chains once again without a second thought.

"Ack! I swear one day..I'll have control of this body again....and when I do..everything you love and hold dear will be destroyed!" Joltarious said as he struggled to break free of the chains but made no progress.

"Once the chip is removed you will no longer exist...so no you will never have this body!" Jolt said and faded out of the darkness.

Jolt opened his eyes groggily and looked up to see nurse joy frowning at him."I managed to slow down the poison and remove the paralyzing agent but..." Nurse Joy trailed off.

"But what?" Jolt said weakly.

"You have maybe three months tops..depending on how long your body can fight it then...." Nurse Joy trailed off again tears swelling in her eyes"Your going to die.....I'm so sorry." Nurse joy said trying not to cry.

"I'm going to....die?" Jolt said in a stunned tone..."Ashley's dead...i guess I have nothing left to live for....i suppose it's better this way..but before I go..I'm going to make Chris pay for what he's done!" Jolt said slamming his fist into the table breaking it...

Just then a Brown furred Pokemon opened the door to their room and limped in weakly causing Jolt to stare in disbelief.

"Ashley?!"

**END OF MINI-SERIES**


End file.
